


All the Blood I Lost for You

by Gothams_Only_Wolf



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Nick Fury is Underutilized, Sam Can Talk to Birds, Sam Wilson-centric, Steve Rogers & Sam Wilson Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-24 20:36:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4934398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothams_Only_Wolf/pseuds/Gothams_Only_Wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone talks about meeting their soulmate. They never talk about what it's like <i>after</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All the Blood I Lost for You

**Author's Note:**

> I got tackled so hard by this trio. What even... At least it's not as bad as the Wolverine/Nightcrawler? *cough*WhichnooneeverREADSbutthatsfine*cough* 
> 
> Enjoy?

* * *

**-Near Director Fury's Gravesite-**

Sam's having trouble seeing in color. Not that it's a hardship, really, but he can't figure out who his soulmate actually _is_ from all the chaos that happened. 

It's not Steve, nor is it Natasha, as amazing as they are. It isn't Maria (who's staring at Nat like she's brought the sun) and it sure as hell isn't that asshole who survived a building collapse (Rumlow) nor Sitwell (goddamn triple agent). Sam's managed to touch all of them but... Fury and the Winter Soldier. 

He mulls it over as Steve quickly recovers to start looking for the Soldier (apparently Steve's one and only; womb-to-tomb). Natasha warns them it isn't going to be easy but Steve shrugs it off. Seventy-plus years isn't going to stop his stubborn ass so why would it now? 

Sam watches Fury discreetly as he's able, his fingers itching to touch the calloused hands. He wants to know everything and more. Fury's a secretive man, damn sure, but Sam—Sam will kill for that. 

The second he reaches for the back of Fury's hoodie, he's pressed against a tree with a cool eye running over him. 

"Mates," Sam gasps out as Fury's clothed elbow digs into his collarbone. "We're mates." 

"Who says so?" Fury releases him enough that Sam touches his face and they both inhale sharply. 

"That." He fires back as the grip Fury has softens a little. Sam's hand pulls away and Fury chases it, burying his face into Sam's shoulder. "What's your first name?" 

"... Nicolas." 

"Can I call you Nick or is that something we build up to?" 

Fury pulls in a shaking breath and Sam just wraps both arms around him. 

"You can call me Nick. Just you and Natasha." comes the muffled response but Sam understands. Very few people earn that personal of a name. "Maria too."

"Okay. Nick, you wanna take it slow?" Sam lowers them to the ground, Nick's face pillowed against his stomach as they switch positions. 

"Can we?" Nick sounds tired of a lot of things; Sam knows just the cure.

* * *

He brings Nick home with him, away from both the spotlight and the shadows. 

Sam's careful to ask Nick about things he needs to be comfortable. It takes nearly three weeks, but Sam finds Nick wearing Sam's oldest fuzziest sweater while passed out in his couch. 

He smiles and leans down to press a soft peck to Nick's cheek, otherwise leaving him undisturbed. 

When Nick wakes up he presses his face in between Sam's shoulder blades and wraps his arms around Sam's waist. Sam only leans back a little to acknowledge that Nick's affection is appreciated, continuing to refer to the blog full of foods he's never heard of that showed up on his tablet a while back. 

He's making sweet potato stew in his crockpot, taking each of the ingredients from Nick as they're handed to him blindly. 

"Make this a lot?" Sam asks as he sways in place dragging a small snort from Nick as they continue to cook together. 

"You could say that," Nick murmurs dryly. Sam had wondered when Nick would be back to Nick Fury and tonight seems to be it. "Mom always made it when we weren't feeling so hot." 

"Sounds nice." Sam hums as he leans back fully. Nick supports him, Sam glancing up to see a tender look. 

"You know this was a break," Nick murmurs as he tastes the stew from Sam's stirring spoon. 

"Yeah. Can we make it at least a month?" Sam tugs the spoon out of Nick's mouth with a snort as Nick play-bites towards the clean plastic stirrer. 

"I guess. Natasha's handling the fall-out rather admirably." comes the couched response. 

Sam turns around after making the stew simmer, giving Nick a Look. It's wordless and more a question than a reprimand but he knows that Nick's a man of the shadows. 

"I'm talking with Natasha," Nick admits with a shrug. "She's angry with me but still talking." 

"I don't know a lot but I know enough that you hurt her with that." Sam's talking about Nick's faked death. 

"She cursed me out for a solid five minutes. It wasn't anything you'd want to hear from her." Nick sighs as he lifts a hand to stroke back Sam's unruly curls. He's been out of the military for close to three years but he's only now growing out his hair. 

Sam leans into the tender touch and captures the hand in both of his own. "We gotta have a serious talk but I'll leave that 'til the end of the month." 

Nick's full lips press thin but he nods in agreement as he pecks Sam on the forehead and spins Sam to check on the food, his arms curling back around Sam's waist. It's not for show either; Nick's still recovering from the crash that nearly killed him. Sam checks on each and every bandage before they get into bed to sleep, which shows a huge amount of trust from Nick. 

The stew comes off the stove and they eat it leaning on the counter, hip-to-hip, shoulder-to-shoulder. Sam hums as he chases the sweet potato around the bowl with his spoon. Nick makes a questioning noise and Sam huffs as he thinks about the best way to tell Nick his one secret. 

"Nick..." 

"Yes?"

"I've got something to tell you." 

"I'm listening." He says and Sam can feel the weight of his gaze as Sam shovels another bite into his mouth to chew. Swallowing it is nearly painful with the strain of his confession. 

"I can talk to birds." Sam manages to say before Nick blinks his eyes, both the milky-white and the deep brown pinning him in place unintentionally. 

"I, uh, I had it checked out a while ago by Xavier and his friends. It's not a mutant thing." Now that he's said it, some part of him is immensely relieved that Nick hasn't run screaming. "Not strictly human either but Pheonix said it was a family thing. Started with my Grandpa in WWI." 

His mate's still silent and Sam almost squirms under the intensity. Almost. 

Nick sets his bowl to the side (doing the same for Sam) and cups Sam's face with both hands. "That took a lot out of you. I'd believe you even if I hadn't seen enough shit to tell me that it's more than likely true. Thank you for telling me." They kiss softly, steadily until Sam's tilting his head back to let Nick nibble hickies into his skin. "You trust me so damn much, Sam." 

"Yeah?" he questions, his breath hitching with a move that Nick _knows_ is cheating. 

"Yeah. Glad it's you." 

Sam doesn't have to ask what he means but he does nip at Nick's bottom lip, telling his mate that he won't go down without some serious effort on Nick's part. Nick grins and Sam slips from his grasp, laughing as Nick chases him to his master bedroom, eyes bright with joy.

* * *

Sam stretches out, expecting to come in contact with Nick at any moment. He cracks open an eye when he encounters cool sheets and squints at the clock on his nightstand. It reads seven in the morning and he throws the covers back to get out of bed. Yawning as he shuffles his feet into his bunny slippers and throws on his warm flannel robe, Sam sleepily searches for Nick. 

He finds him in the garden, water fanning out from his garden hose as Nick moves his hand in a wide sweep to cover everything without too much pressure. The sun's barely cracking over the tree line as it outlines Nick's broad shoulders and the delighted look Sam ends up recieving. 

"Sam." Nick shuts off the water, putting the hose into the proper position before coming up the stairs to curl around Sam. "Thought I left you nice and comfy." 

"You did," he rubs his face like a cat against Nick's chest. "Just wanted to see you." 

"Sap." 

"Your sap," Sam smiles against Nick's pectoral as they sway in the morning sunlight. 

"Hey, Sam, who's the hotty?" His neighbor, Annalise, calls from her porch. 

"My husband, so don't get any ideas." Sam replies before realizing what he blurted. "Oops?" 

Nick only shakes his head and laces their fingers, his free hand tangling in Sam's curls. "Did I say I minded?" 

"No?" Sam ventures and glances up to see Nick's laughing at him. 

"Then you can shout it as often as you like," he teases. "Breakfast?" 

"You read my mind."

* * *

It's an unspoken agreement that they enjoy each other as much as possible. Sam's tucked into Nick's lap, legs tangled so much that neither can get up if the phone rings. They're watching movie series and kissing, soft laughter and giggles drifting up from the couch now and again. 

Sam shifts his arm and Nick gives an honest-to-God **_squeak_**. No way in hell is Sam letting _that_ go un-used. 

"Are you ticklish there?" He does it again, getting a helpless laugh from Nick. 

"Sam, I swear to-" Nick protests only to laugh again as Sam ruthlessly explores the spot underneath his ribs. "Sam-Oh!-Sam, stop." Sam kisses his mate and swallows Nick's light laughter as they settle down properly.

* * *

It's stolen moments and hot, heated kisses from the man he loves as Nick sets out to clean up the mess left behind by HYDRA. 

To pass the time, Sam helps Steve try to find his mate; it's not as easy a task as it sounds when Bucky's one step ahead of them all the time, sometimes two or three. Steve gets frustrated and Sam can see when Bucky's close because Steve closes his eyes with a flutter and gives a little sigh. 

"So, I never asked but did you and..." 

"We consummated our Bond a long while back. Second we were legal, actually." Steve cracks open an eye and smiles briefly. "Buck's trying to find himself again." 

"And we're chasing him because?" 

"Our Bond's pretty strong but I need to keep at a distance to not overwhelm him. There's a reason he remembered me on the bridge." Steve murmurs quietly as he goes back to basking in his Bond. "What about you? I thought I heard you talking to someone over the phone." 

"I found mine too. Bit busy helping us out." 

"I know 'em?" 

Sam starts laughing; he can't help himself. "Oh yeah." 

"Please, _please_ tell me it's not Rumlow." Steve's pleading. 

"Hell no." 

"Tasha." 

"Uhhhh, no, though she's probably an amazing mate." To Maria, he silently adds. 

"Maria?" Steve asks, propping his head up on his palms. 

"Nope. Though she's a bad-ass and I definitely wouldn't mind if it was her." 

"Sitwell?" 

"Nah. Besides, he's already got one." 

"HYDRA agent?" 

"Nope." 

Steve mulls it over and his expression turns thoughtful. "Fury?"

"Yeah." Sam sighs as he remembers tracing his fingers over Nick's every scratch, scar and old wound. Those first few days after Bonding left Sam to do what he wanted, which was to hold Nick close and kiss all of them better. Nick had teased him about it but his eye told a different story. One that spoke of all the pain those wounds had caused and now Sam was there to make sure Nick didn't get any more. 

"Already Bonded, huh? I remember every last detail." Steve grins faintly and Sam sees what only Bucky or Dr. Erskine could have told you; Steve was a good man underneath Captain America. "Is he... kinder under all those layers he puts up?" 

"He's..." Sam pauses at all the words that come rushing through his mind. "Intense. Beautiful but not the way you'd expect," Nick watering Sam's flowers in the early morning, gold touching his broad shoulders; Nick laughing into Sam's mouth when he found a ticklish spot on his mate; the hitched breath when Sam made love to him and so much more. "He had me in stitches when he started to voice his opinion about everyone under his breath." 

"Sounds like he's good for you." 

"He is." Sam worries at his bottom lip with his teeth, his mind meandering over their Bond with Nick's end flickering with faint amusement at his check-in.

* * *

They vary thier routines to include time spent together. Sam often wakes up to find Nick cuddling with him in full S.H.I.E.L.D. gear. He rolls his eyes and takes off the ridiculous trench-coat, muttering as he also takes off Nick's tactical boots. "What are you, Blade?" 

"No, don't think so." Nick rasps out as he opens his bleary eye. 

"Rhetorical, babe." Sam says after he peppers kisses onto Nick's scratchy cheeks. 

"'Mkay." 

"Mated to a dork." Sam whispers as he slides back into bed. 

"Yours though." Nick slurs as he slips back into sleep, Sam following soon afterwards.

* * *

Sam does solo missions of his own in New York and DC, testing his skill and wing-work. It gets to the point that Natasha calls him in for some team-up with the Avengers. 

He spirals and shoots, saving Iron Man before shooting past him to pick up a civilian left in all that mess. 

When Nick shows up with a small squadron of former S.H.I.E.L.D. agents, Sam backs him up to the surprise of most of the Avengers. 

They kick ass (obviously) and Steve gives his shoulder a squeeze as Nick approaches. The Avengers and agents watch with wide eyes as Sam spins around with a happy expression. Nick's arms wrap around his waist so he's looking his mate over with a gaze that's partially assessing (knowing his mate as he does). 

"I'm fine, Sam." 

"Uh-huh. So what's the piece of building shrapnel doing sticking out of the back of your **bulletproof** trench-coat?" Sam counters with a risen brow. Nick glances over his shoulder and does not shrug as he'd probably planned to. 

"Right."

"Does anyone have a med kit? Or injuries?" Sam sweeps his gaze over all of them and two of the agents sheepishly step forward along with Hawkeye. Steve fiddles with his shield until Sam gives him the pararescue stare; he lifts it to reveal a nasty gash in his side that's been cleanly burnt. "Come here." 

He hums absently as he works, patching up the dislocated shoulder and bullet graze of the first agent, Nick's newest scar (with Sam's hospital grade stitches in it), the other agent's sprained ankle as well as Hawkeye's various cuts and scrapes. 

"You have gotta stop crashing through windows without a coat on, Hawkeye." He chides gently, putting the last of the medical strips over the cut on Clint's forehead. 

"You should know better to wear actual body armor under those suits." The S.H.I.E.L.D. agents duck thier heads as Sam patches up Steve last. 

"And you... Well, at least let me know when it's more than a paper cut." He shakes his head at all of them and zeroes in on Thor's shifting weight. "Thor... Do you have something?" 

"'Tis a simple wound. You are an accomplished healer to notice it so." Thor beams and waits for Sam to come to him. Smart god, he thinks as he wraps Thor's injury with quick efficiency. 

"Thanks." Sam spins on his heel, drags Nick about a foot away and kisses him hard until they're both dizzy from lack of air. "Do that again and I will wrap you in eight pounds of bubble-wrap." He threatens as he strokes him thumbs across Nick's clean cheeks. 

"Sorry babe." 

"You're lucky you're cute." Sam grumbles as he gives Nick a series of sweet kisses.

* * *

**-Sokovia; Avengers Aerial Battle-**

Sam's never needed to use his talent with birds too much until right now. 

"The silver, get him out of the way!" Sam yells at the birds and the pigeons react the fastest. They get cut to ribbons but Pietro Maximoff lives to fight another day. He hitches in a breath over comm.s but no one calls him out on it. "I'm sorry." 

**They were noble.** A falcon krees gently as he follows Sam to help herd more humans onto the Helicarrier crafts. **The red attached to the silver obliterated the metal ones. He is still hurt.**

"Better than dead." Sam says gravely and the bird agrees with a tilt of his regal beak. 

**He will live to hunt again. He injured a limb.** The falcon says and Sam dives down to check on him. Clint looks up to see the falcon settling on Sam's shoulder as he kneels to look Pietro over. 

"What did you do?" Pietro demands weakly as his hand presses against his thigh, blood spilling from his fingers. 

"I... I had birds take the bullets meant for you." Sam says and the second their skin meets—Sam's colors change **_again_**. If he thought they'd been bright before, it was nothing compared to the ones now. "Holy s-crap." Sam censors himself just in time as he sees wide-eyed kids. 

"You can say that again," Pietro rasps as Hawkeye ties a field bandage over the bullet wound. 

"You'll meet our other one pretty soon." Sam shakes his head at the awe still lingering in his system, both of his mates projecting it. "Rest." 

His fingers brush half-silver, half-black away from Pietro's strained expression and his new mate settles into his lap, Sam sending the falcon away with a glance. Clint ushers the last few people on. They give Sam and Pietro a respectful distance as he keeps the mutant close to his chest. 

Sokovia comes crashing down and then brilliant scarlet rises from the ruins with Pietro's sister in the middle. He gapes as she fixes **everything**. She rises to join them, her hands fluttering over Pietro's form before she looks up to see Sam's grip. 

"You? I thought..." 

"So did I. Guess more than one's possible." Sam's frank and to-the-point. "I'll-We'll take good care of him." 

"Can I come with you?" She says and it's almost child-like, the way her chin wobbles and tears gather. He can't deny her anything she asks for in that moment. 

Sam extends his semi-winged hand and tucks her against his side, one hand petting her and her brother. Hawkeye gives him an eyebrow that nearly touches his hairline. 'Still battle-weary,' he mouths softly as she links her fingers with her brother's. "You're always welcome." 

Wanda dozes fitfully on the flight back to the Helicarrier, all three of them encased in a bright red bubble. He wakes her briefly, transferring the twins to a bigger bed on the Infirmary, putting his wing pack away to greet Nick with a sweet peck on his lips. Half the staff stares at Sam like he's lost it but he grins against Nick's mouth. They share a snicker, lacing fingers as they check on their newest member. 

"Barely 20-something, Sam. What is the universe thinkin'?" Nick murmurs as Wanda reverses the damage done to Pietro. 

"Twenty-eight, actually." she says as if in answer to them. "He just doesn't age all that much." Neither do I, is the implication as she watches over her brother. "We think we might actually be your age but we never wanted to be touched again by Baron's _'scientists,'_ " Wanda makes a sour face along with air quotes. "not after he tried to get Pietro to be even faster." 

"Thirty-something and counting so not too bad of an age-gap." Sam shrugs as he presses close to Nick, reveling in the softer colors of the Infirmary that he could actually see now. 

"What about you?" 

"All I see is red and gold. I think I may have touched whoever is my mate but they didn't touch a bare part of my skin." Sam and Nick share a glance. "You know who they are?" 

"More like... what they are." 

"The one in gold." Her eyes light up bright red but neither of them flinch. "Watch him." 

"Of course," Sam gently squeezes her shoulder gently as she goes to find Vision. Pietro sleeps deeply, his chest rising and falling in a gentle rhythm. Sam and Nick settle across either side of the bed, their mate's body losing a tension they'd both noticed. They're shooed out by an irate doctor who flaps her hands at them to make them leave.

* * *

Pietro's up and about by the third day in the new place, whining to Sam that the food's not spiced right. 

"Too bland. Mama knew how to do it right," Pietro complains in Sokovian, Sam understanding it as Wanda and Pietro both have been giving him and Nick lessons. 

"Well, I did bring some of mine." Sam replies. Pietro perks up at hearing his native tongue roll out of Sam's mouth, causing him to pepper kisses over Sam's face with a smile only making it better. "Besides, you're allowed out of here." 

"Yes!" Pietro gives him a deeply enthusiastic kiss that makes them both smile after it's over. Nick knocks lightly on the doorframe, causing Pietro's head to whip up. "No more plain oatmeal." 

"I heard," Nick murmurs with a grin tugging at his lips. "Brought you some clothes." Sam and Nick turn their backs out of respect but Pietro only tugs on his pants and shoes, using his speed to get in front of them. He gently grips Nick's sleeve and places Nick's hand over the still pink skin. 

They both inhale sharply, Sam bracketing Pietro from behind as Nick trails his fingertips along Pietro's old scars and the nick from a bullet earned while facing the other Avengers. 

"You don't flinch away from us." Pietro blurts out as he cuddles with Nick and Sam. Sometimes twins receive the same soulmates but this doesn't appear to be one of those cases. Wanda and Pietro are inexorably close but have different needs than the other. "Wanda used to pretend she wasn't... It worked half the time and other times she went for weeks being powerful, being better than the Baron could ever want." 

"You could be dangerous," Sam hums against Pietro's shoulder. "We know from experience that you're a person I don't want to have as an enemy; Wanda either." 

"We trust you." Nick says with confidence. "Wouldn't be here otherwise." 

"I know." They stand like that for a long moment before Pietro's stomach growls. 

They all start laughing, Pietro's cheeks dusted with pink as he pulls the shirt over his head. It's one of Nick's and Sam realizes that the pants are his. He smells like _them_ and it soothes part of him that he didn't even realize. Nick's knowing look makes him realize he's also wearing Nick's pants.

* * *

Breakfast is reasonably quiet, Wanda and Pietro lost in thier conversation as Sam and Nick eat. Vision keeps getting drawn into the twin's fierce debate about the facility, Pietro's complaint about the food apparently nonwithstanding. Wanda shoves at her brother with her shoulder, telling him that he could be getting up at 5am to feed ungrateful superheroes for a job. 

Pietro blinks at that and then draws all three into the debate of whether or not the elevator is worthy enough to carry Thor's hammer. Vision maintains that the hammer judges the ones who built the elevator, seeing as their impressions might still linger on the work they put into it, and therefore it is worthy to carry the weapon. Sam almost snorts his eggs up his nose at that comment. 

Vision also notes that even though Natasha never touched the hammer, she is more than worthy. Neither Wanda nor Pietro disagree on that.

The far corner has Natasha coaxing coffee into a sleep-tousled (possibly something else but Sam's not going to intrude) Maria. Steve's out for his second run of the day, swearing up and down that he keeps getting flashes of color when he runs. 

It's peaceful for the moment and Sam's smile brightens when Pietro reaches back as Nick laces their fingers together. They fit like missing pieces but Sam's greatest joy is that he's finally home.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment, complain, ect.


End file.
